User blog:AustinCarter4Ever/Random Story Time 6
The Magical World of Nitrome (Episode 6) By Austincarter4ever PLEASE ASK PERMISSION BEFORE PASTING THIS TO YOUR BLOG. DON'T THINK THAT CHANGING THE WORDS WILL GRANT YOU OWNERSHIP!!!! In case you didn't read the last episode... It had been early in the morning when a myserious red object whizzed by Hot Air and popped him (I'm sure it was in a rush...). In a sheer rage, HAD (Hot Air's Driver) ran into the forest and tried to find objects that would mend his Air Balloon. However, he made the terrible mistake of traveling by himself (RSK's right... HAD's a blob... but go with it, people!) and suddenly, his path was blocked by a sinister red figure. "I'm done for," HAD uttered. What a twist!- M Night Shamylan HAD backed up from the huge, red monster, but it kept following him. "Great, a monster with brains," HAD muttered. He knew that he shouldn't have traveled alone, but his rage blinded him; it was his own fault. If Octoboss were here, he could have thrown the monster far. He kept backing up until there was no where else to back up into. HAD buried his face into his hands; he wanted the monster to seal his well-deserved doom. Instead, the monster handed him a piece of fabric. It was pink and flexible. PERFECT! HAD thanked the monster, but then he realized it wasn't a monster at all; it was a hedgehog named Roly Poly. But HAD wondered where RP had gotten such material. All of a sudden, there was a chorus of groans nearby. Sad Squirrels When the two friends followed the sound, it was coming from two squirrels and a bunch of stunned chicks. The squirrels were crying because someone had stolen the bouncy material from their trampoline, and they needed to take the chicks to their nest. HAD quickly formed an idea, but he knew he had a limited about of time. He hopped onto RP's back (despite how spiky) and the two went out of the forest Meanwile... HAD's other friends were mourning over the lost of their beloved iconic friend. They were relieved to see HAD was okay. Before HAD could blush, he explained the situation with the squirrels and baby chickens and had a generic idea. His idea was that he would fly up all of the chicks in a mended Hot Air Balloon. He didn't know how to replace the trampoline's mesh, so HAD felt like he was taking away the Squirrel's jobs. To the forest! HAD had more confidence among all of his friends as they had a race against time to save the baby chicks; Octoboss had no trouble with carrying Hot air above the lush forest. When the 5 friends reached their destination, they got to work on reviving their lost friend. After Octoboss blew a large quantity of air into the balloon, RP ripped off one of his quills and sew the bouncy material onto Hot Air. After reviving their friend, they stood back and let him revive. Oh, thank Annal! It didn't take long for HAD's Cuboy-faced companion to revive. He ran over and hugged his Air Balloon best as he could; Hot Air was his prized possesion. HAD quickly filled his balloon on info that he had missed and told him that he was a very important part of a plan. The Chicks The chicks were quickly turning blue due to the fact that they were beginning to freeze. Quickly, Hot air and his Girlfriend scooped up the tiny, normal, and fat chicks. The sun was beginning to set by the time the chicks were all picked up. When the two were done, they also realized that the Squirrels had disappeared. RP hoped that they would forgive him, because it was for a worthy cause. Who do you prefer? Hot Air Hot Air's Girlfriend Octoboss! Category:Blog posts Category:Austincarter4ever Category:Blog posts